Darkest Night
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Even in the darkest night, Derek was there for her.


DARKEST NIGHT

DISCLAIMER

Follows Secrets And Lies, and is a segue way to a future fic entitled Tough Little Girl. Belongs to Canadian Television and Disney.

All was quiet in the MacDonald/Venturi household until about midnight. That's when the moans started. In his room, Derek muttered as the sound flitted through the vents. _Come on, Case. Snap out of it_, he thought to himself. It was just another nightmare, she was safe. There was another moan, and then a small cry. _Oh, jeez. She's gonna wake up the whole house_, he realized. With a sigh, he got out of bed and got out of bed.

"No! No, please!" he heard Casey cry. With that, he darted the two steps to her room, flung open her door, and hurried towards her bed, and knelt down, restraining her.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay," he whispered.

"No, no, no, please," she said, whimpering.

"Casey, Casey. You're all right. You're all right," he assured her. _Why does she do this to herself? What is she trying to prove?_ he wondered as the whimpers continued. The whimpers grew louder, and then finally, with a gasp, Casey bolted straight up as the rest of the family appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Marti wondered sleepily.

"She just had a nightmare. I've got her," Derek wondered, as he embraced her.

"All right. Thank you, Derek," Nora said. "Come on, Georgie," she continued.

"But--but--but, I don't want to leave her," George protested.

"Derek's got her. She'll be all right," Nora said. By now, none of the family was surprised that Derek was helping out Casey. When it came to the rape, he was always there for his stepsister.

"Can't she get over it by now?" Edwin wondered. Lizzie jabbed him in the stomach.

"Edwin!" Derek hissed, glaring at his younger brother. With an exasperated sigh, he turned back to Casey as the others went back to their rooms. The girl sniffled and clutched her stepbrother. Then, she wiped her tears away and pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine. Go back to bed, Derek," Casey told him.

"No way am I leaving you like this," Derek objected. "Casey, what are you doing to yourself? You can't continue like this," he stated.

"I already gave up my bed because of this. I shouldn't have to give up my room too," Casey pointed out.

"Case, I'm no psychiatrist, but I'm getting the feeling that things aren't getting any better **because** you're in this room," Derek said.

"I'm scared, Derek. I don't want people thinking I'm weak," Casey admitted. Derek scoffed.

"Weak, right. You? You're the strongest person I know. But this--this is just crazy," he said. Then, "Come on. You take my room, I'll take yours." Casey started to protest, but Derek stopped her with a sharp look. Defeated, Casey did as she was told, and Derek settled himself on her bed. The next morning, Casey awoke early. She looked around the room in confusion. _This isn't my room_, she thought to herself. _Why am I--oh, I must've had another nightmare last night_, she realized. She climbed out of bed and headed for her room. She opened her door, tiptoed softly as to not wake Derek, got some clothes, and then went back to his room to change. Hours later, Derek awoke. He stretched and hit his hand. _Ouch. That's not a good way to wake up on a Saturday_, he thought to himself. He climbed off of Casey's bed and went to his room to get dressed. Afterwards, he went downstairs, where he found the rest of the family except for Nora and Casey.

"Where's Casey and Nora?" Derek wondered.

"Mother/Daughter bonding shopping trip. Lizzie has a soccer game later, otherwise they would've invited her," George answered.

"That actually works in my favor. I need some help," Derek stated. The rest of the family looked confused, but after he explained what he wanted to do, they were happy to help. When Casey and Nora came home some hours later, they were met by an eager and anxious family.

"What's going on?" Casey wondered.

"Can--can I show you something?" Derek asked timidly. Casey raised an eyebrow. Timidity was **not** a Derek Venturi trait.

"Uh…sure," she agreed. Derek led Casey up the stairs to their rooms. To her surprise, she was led to his room.

"Uh…Derek?" she questioned.

"We switched the rooms. I--I know we probably should've asked, but--" Derek began.

"You switched our rooms?" Casey interrupted in confusion. "Why?"

"Well, you always wanted my room, so--" Derek started to say.

"Derek," Casey interrupted, fixing him with a look. He sighed.

"You aren't getting any sleep in there…too many bed memories. This way, you can sleep again," Derek told her.

"Derek," Casey said with a soft smile.

"Um, nothing was changed. It's all in the exact same place," Derek assured, opening the door for proof. Unable to help or stop herself, Casey pulled Derek into a hug. Almost immediately, she let him go and stepped back.

"Sorry. Won't happen again," she apologized with an embarrassed laugh.

"It's okay," Derek answered. "Well, I'll let you enjoy the room," he continued. Then, he started down the stairs.

"Derek." He turned at her voice. "Thanks…for everything." He smiled and continued downward. That night, when they went to bed, Casey snuggled into the covers, content in the knowledge that though they fought like crazy, Derek had been would still be there for her even in her darkest night.


End file.
